yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Graces ƒ : ReMaster/Gameplay
Gameplay New Rules It added with few characters from the Fairy Tail Series, sush as playable characters are Luchia Merlia, Mavis Vermilion who only available when fighting the final boss of each arc and Natsu Dragneel which can be unlocked if the player accept the request of both Luchia and Mavis, and also Carol if the player could defeat her in her personal request. They may are playable but only Natsu can equips any costumes. All of them no need for equipping any weapons but need to increased their stats such as combo, speed, power, defense, as well as the HP. Conditions : *Luchia Merlia can be a playable character when the player and the party reach level at least 40 till 50. Then accept one request from her two choices of quests; one is to find Natsu Dragneel through the Strahta or accept her challenge on defeating her in battle. In normal fights, she usually played as a normal mage or swordsman if the player choose. The player can unlocked her Demon Lord form only when fighting a final boss in every story arcs. *Mavis Vermilion can be a playable character when the player accepts her request of finding her friend Luchia who reminds Mavis to address her as Black Percher during their journey. Later, she will gives the player two requests; one is to find Natsu Dragneel through Strahta or accept her challenge on defeating her in battle. However, Mavis becomes a playable character only when fighting a final boss in every arcs which the system will gives the player the chance to reconsider his/her team. She fights as Dhampir the Demon Lord. *'Natsu Dragneel' is a mage from a guild called "Fairy Tail" where Luchia affiliates with in Earthland. He came with his buddy, Happy a flying blue cat. They both were accidently been driven along with a monster sent by a demon lord from the alliance when their plans failed in Eartland now to Ephinea. He can be unlocked as a playable character when the player accepts either of Luchia and Mavis's requests. He can be a playable character for the player after the player beats him in a battle again. *Carol Malus Dienheim is a homunculus created by Luchia before, because the event in Earthland, she died for the plan of Luchia. Now in the world of Ephinea, the situations between two nations of Fendel and Windor being worse, and have affected to Lhant her residence as well. So Luchia revived her along with the Auto-Scorer to help her home world. She will becomes a playable character after the player accepts a request from her personally of defeating her in a battle. She can also be an Alchemist that supports a character in the battle by giving the character effects and abilities she gained through level up. *Leticia Framsly is a antagonist who worked as the Lietenant for the Fendel Army, she was claimed to be the strongest and resort of the kingdom. She became the former antagonist after the protagonist defeats her in the rematch at Mt. Zavhert and was almost willing to lend her powers to them. She still not going along well with Luchia since the mystery of their both origins still unknown to themselves too, so Leticia kept herself in a distant with Luchia until the mystery of their origins are solved. She can be unlocked as a palybale character after the protagonist's level is at 65. Dark Mythicalia Additionally, the story plus another location which created by Luchia in the original series, Dark Mythicalia was added to when the player need to reform his/her team in a middle of a fight. Therefore, the player can change a member of his/her team with another character however, the stats of the character the player's changed will kept the same for the character the player's changed for. However the player could choose restart the battle which allows the player to re-play the battle without going back to the saving points and the stats of the characters will went back to normal. Alchemists Similar to the Fairy Fencer f Game, therefore the meaning of the Alchemists. The Alchemist that the player will have is Carol, Phara Suyūf, Leiur Darāhim, Garia Tūmān and Micha Jawkān. Their purpose is to give effects that will give a character advantages in a battle. Since the player only seized to 4 players only, the player only could choose one for each of them. As the battle goes by, the alchemists' levels will ranked up too and will get more abilities. Mostly the Alchemists give the player is an absolute element resistance which means allows a character to completely immune to an element attack, such as available elements are Light (Carol), Fire (Micha), Water (Garie), Wind (Phara) and Earth (Leiur). Battle System The battle system used for Tales of Graces is the Style Shift Linear Motion Battle System, commonly abbreviated as SS-LMBS. In this system, characters have two different fighting styles to choose from. The artes of either style are set to both the A and B buttons, and the player is able to switch freely between the styles in battle. Characters are also able to sidestep in increments of a 360-degree circle around the enemy, providing reduced damage and other bonuses if the sidestepping action is timed correctly. In battle, players attack using a modification of the Chain Capacity system first introduced with the PlayStation 2 remake of Tales of Destiny. The free run maneuver which originated in Tales of the Abyss is renewed in this game, but it is limited by draining CC while it is active. Special Abilities : Similar to the command in Fairy Fencer F Game series, Luchia, Mavis, Natsu and Leticia have few special abilities that allow them to transform or increased their strength with their magic. *'Dragon Force' : Available for Natsu only when fighting the last bosses of every arcs. This increased his attacks by 50% of power, also ignoring the combo progression and deceases the cost of the TP by 50% each. *'Dragon Mode' : Available for Natsu normally. **'Lightning Fire Dragon' : Allows Natsu to perform Fire-Lightning dual magic attacks with ignoring the combo progression. **'Black Fire Dragon' : Allows Natsu to perform Fire-Shadow dual magic attacks with ignoring the combo progression. **'Fire Dragon King' : Allows Natsu to perform Fire-Lightning dual magic attacks with ignoring the combo progression and also decreases the cost of the TP by 50% each. *'Demon Lord Black Percher' : Only available for Luchia when fighting the last bosses of every arcs. It further enhanced her with auto-recover HP and TP and she's also immunes to all elemental based attacks. *'Demon Lord Dhampir' : Only available for Mavis when fighting the last bosses of every arcs. It further enhanced her with auto-recover HP and TP and she's also immunes to all elemental based attacks. (But the speed of recovering her HP is slower than Black Percher's) *'Demon Lord Chimera' : Only available for Leticia when fighting the last bosses of every arcs. It further enhanced her with auto-recover HP and TP and she's also immunes to all elemental based attacks. *'Faust Robe of Dur da Blá' : Carol's exclusive abilities when she's in battle, it further enhanced her with absolute no consummation of her TP and she's also immunes to all elemental based attacks. Other Basics : *'Titles '''offer status bonuses to the user. Titles primarily allow characters to learn new artes and mastery skills. Titles are acquired in many different ways, some by story scenes, using artes a certain amount, and other certain conditions. *'Dualizing''' is the main form of customization in Tales of Graces. Dualizing involves combining two items to form one better item. Weapons and armor can be dualized with shards dropped by enemies to improve them as well as with special crystals to change them to unique weapons. Food ingredients can be dualized into full-party healing dishes. Finally, loot dropped from enemies can be dualized into more valuable loot, which can sometimes be dualized again into even more valuable loot. *'Eleth Mixer' in the original game is still the same. See more in here. *The "Groovy Chat" is an advanced skit system which is similar to the chat style introduced in Tales of Destiny 2, with the full body character portraits being shown with more movements and emotional poses. Unlike most skits, these chat events tend to appear frequently when the player is near a save point or at certain objects. The Groovy Chat system includes various pop-up "cut-in" images at set points during the chat, which can be anything from super-deformed chibi faces to mystic arte-quality images. Category:Games Category:Gameplays Category:Tales Series